YuGiOh GX my version
by Zechariah muto
Summary: This is my first story plaese review
1. Chapter 1

Hi im Zack muto grand son of Yugi Muto and Tai Muto (**and yes tai marrys yugi in my story)** im 15 and a great duelist and im trying out for the academy after a few years in Duel prep im finally ready.

**Bold means side comments or thouths**

I wake up to the sound of my moms cooking. I go downstairs.

Me:Good mourning mom what for breakfest.

Mom:fried Kuriboh.

Me:0_o .

Mom: just kidding sausge panckes.

Me:Horray my fav.

Mom:Do you have your deck.

Me:yes

Mom:Disc

Me:Yes

Mom:Pants

Me: No

Mom: D:

Me:fine i'll put on pants

30 minutes later after breakfast i headed to my grandparents

Me:Grandpa

Grandpa: Zack my you grown you finally going to the academy

Me:Yep

Grandpa: Well I have something to give you

He walk to the basement and comes out 5 minutes later

Grandpa: Here

He handed me some cards

Me:Wow isn't this your best cards

Grandpa: Yep I want you to have them

Me:Thanks as i headed out the door

30 minutes later

Me:I'm finally here

Worker:You almost missed it but you can still made it

Me: All right

**Well this is my first chapter I hoped you liked it please post any comments that you thank would help **

**Also i would like anyone who wants to be in my story to put your **

**Name:**

**Appernece:**

**Deck:**

**Dorm:**

**History:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2 Old versus New**

Worker: Ok go through this hall and you will meet your challenger.

Me: Ok

After waiting a while my challenger came to me

DAI teacher: If you want to get into this school you have to beat me

Me: Before we duel aren't you Jaden Yuki this acadmys former top student

Jaden:Yes you've heard of me

Me:Dude your like a legend

Jaden: Thank well lets duel

**DUEL START**

Me: ok i'll go first and i use card slash which makes use discard two cards to draw two cards next my to two Goldd WU-Lords are both summoned to the field do to being discarded

**Goldd Wu-Lords**

**atk2300 def1400**

Chapter** 2 Old versus New**

Worker: Ok go through this hall and you will meet your challenger.

Me: Ok

After waiting a while my challenger came to me

DAI teacher: If you want to get into this school you have to beat me

Me: Before we duel aren't you Jaden Yuki this acadmys former top student

Jaden:Yes you've heard of me

Me:Dude your like a legend

Jaden: Thank well lets duel

**DUEL START**

Me: ok i'll go first and i use card slash which makes use discard two cards to draw two cards next my to two Goldd WU-Lords are both summoned to the field do to being discarded

**Goldd Wu-Lords**

**atk2300 def1400**

Me: Now I set two cards face down and end my turn

Jaden: Good moves you might be better than me one enough small talk I use polymerzation to fuse neos and avon together to make

Me:not so fast i use dark bribe to negate it and you draw a card

Jaden: Its all cool because you let me draw another polymerzation so Neo warrior come fort

**Neo warrior**

**atk2500 def2500**

Neo warrior atk both of his monsters neo slash. Now i place one card face down and end my turn.

Me: Lets see I activate demon revenge which lets me bring back my Wu-lords in def now I use double summon to summon my Goblin King and Dark Tinker

Dark Tinker Goblin King

**atk 1000 def1300 atk0 def0**

now I use delevel to make one of my Wu-lords level 4 and now synchro Dark Highlnder

Dark Highlander

**atk2800 def2300**

now atk neo warrior

Jaden Yuki LP: 3700

Jaden: Ok now my turn first i use premature burreal to bring back my Neo warrior.** LP 2900**. Next I use De fusionand summon grand mole

Avon Neos Grand mole

**atk1000 def1000 ATK2500 def2500 atk800 def500**

Now contact fusion go Grand Neos atk and help from a warrior by sacrificing avon Grand neos atk is 4000 now atk hi monster

Me LP:2800

Hey why is your monster still here

Me: I used fiend shield to keep it on the field

Jaden: Well since since I failed to destroy a monster i get back me defushion and activate it again and end my turn.

Me: Ok i use Allure of Darkness to draw two cards and banish dark blade. Now i summon the Dark Crusader and banish my grave squirmier to make mu crusader atk 2000 now i atk atk your grand neos Jaden LP: 2600 next I atk with crusader Jaden LP:600 now i use fiend atk which allows me to destroy all my fiend monsters and you loss 300 LP for each one which means I win.

Jaden: Good job you'll make it far in this school YEAH.

**The end please review and send me your characters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 To DAI**

Jun: well that was a surprise

Michelle: yeah i cant believe some amateur beat Jaden who was the best student to ever come to this school

Jun: I think i'll be the first to welcome him to Duel Academy

Michelle no fair you get to have all the fun

**Me**:Well I cant believe I won I wished I could have used my grandpas cards but a win is a win might as well watch the rest of the duels

so i sat down.

?:You did great out there you duel like a champion.

i looked at the guy and he looked around in his thirtys long white and silverish hair wearing all black.

Me:Thanks and you are?

Mike:You never heard of me well I did retire before your generation my names Mike.

Me:Im Zechariah Muto.

Mike:Any relation to Yugi Muto.

Me: He's my grandpa.

Hako: Mike are you finished yet you said you'll teach me some more strategies.

Mike: sorry Hako we'll leave in a minute before i go I want to say this never give up and you'll go far in this school.

Me: thanks and hope to see you again.

so afterwards i watched the other test duels.

Oliver:Now i summon Necro Fairy** (atk 00 def 00) **and now i use his special effect to summon 3 fairy tokens each one for the number of fairies monsters in my grave **(atk 00 def 00) **and now I use token canon so you lose 500 life points for each one next i use Necro Fairy effect again and token canon again until your out of LP and im the victor.**  
><strong>

DAI Tester: Nice strategy welcome to Duel Academy.

Me: Wow i cant believe how quick that was hey there that kid right over there.

i ran over there to talk to him

Me: Dude you did awesome nice tactics.

Oliver: Thanks you did cool to.

Me: whats your name im Zechariah

Oliver: its Oliver.

Me: Well maybe we'll see each other at Duel Academy

Oliver: ok see ya

**So a week later I was being flown on a plane with all the other freshman to DAI ready to start my new life there **

Me: lets see they gave me a yellow uniform so i must be a Ra Yellow.

Oliver: Zack look we're in the same dorm cool.

Me: So should we go to the dorm or explore the island.

Jun: how about a tag duel.

Me and oliver turned around to see a guy and a girl both in Obelisk blue uniforms

Me: sure but can we get your names first.

Michelle: Im Michelle and he's Jun and we want to duel.

Me: Ok.

Everyone: Lets duel

Me: Ok first ill start with...

Speaker: All students please report to there dorms for the welcoming dinner.

Jun: crap i forgot about the dinner we'll finish this later.

Oliver: we should get going to.

Me: Ok

10 min later of being lost we finally found the Ra Yellow dorm

Me: wow this food is great.

Oliver: I think you aren't supposed to eat yet.

Sabation**(i don't know if i spelled his name right also if your wondering some of the GX characters are the teachers in my story):** Your friend is right you know.

Me: Sorry.

Sabation: its ok eat up everyone there's enough for every one.

after a dinner of seafood me and Oliver headed to our rooms

Me: well i'm stuffed.

Oliver: well you did have four servings.

Me: I know but it was so good.

Takingday: Next time slow down.

Me: who are you.

Takingday: I'm Takingday and your roommate.

Me: 2 hours here and i already met 4 people well im bushed goodnight.

**RING RING**

Oliver: what is that.

Me: Its that one thing they gave us so we can get school updates and message or talk to each other.

Jun: we tried to call but you didn't answer so we left a video message come to this address on the campus.

Oliver: looks like we are going to finish our tag duel lets go.

Me: ditto.

**Thatsthe end of this chapter sorry for the long wait thanks Duelist379 for Mike next chapter will be the tag battle and if you want to be in this story give me your characters name occupation apperence type of deck and age bye**


End file.
